


first year crisis

by keijisramen



Series: texting 101 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: hinata: so is it wrong to admit I have feelingstsukishima: feelings are grossyachi: you can't deny you have feelings too!tsukishima: come back during business hours.or the first years realize their chaotic group has feelings,,,, for each other!another chat fic bc why notY I K E S
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: texting 101 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818958
Comments: 128
Kudos: 249





	1. hinata has made a group chat

_hinata has created a group chat called first year crisis_

hinata: yoo hoo <3

kageyama: you sound like oikawa when you do that 

yamaguchi: ew gross 

tsukishima: why am i apart of another group chat 

yachi: why first year crisis? 

hinata: because i am having a crisis. 

hinata: is it wrong to admit I have feelings 

tsukishima: feelings are gross

yachi: you can't deny you have feelings too!

tsukishima: come back during business hours. 

  
  


yamaguchi: maybe its because we spend too much time together? 

tsukishima: im perfectly fine without seeing you bitches 

yachi: L I E S

kageyama: this is a mistake lolol 

yamaguchi: the author is already regretting this 


	2. Lets Talk About Feelings?

yachi: so are we going to talk about feelings or

Tsukishima: I mean no?

hinata: but its important!

Tsukishima: is it though?

Yamaguchi: hinatas right tsukki!

Tsukishima: shut up Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi: gomen tsukki. 

_Yamaguchi has changed their name to freckles_

_Freckles has changed hinatas name to sun_

_freckles has changed Tsukishima name to tsukki_

_freckles has changed kageyama name to milk_

_freckles has changed yachi name to princess_

freckles: there that should do it!


	3. Test?

princess: have you guys studied for the test?

milk: yes I crammed all night studying math! I know the equations!

sun: i thought.... it was science......

Freckles: you idiots its English!

Tsukki: actually its a history test.... 

Tsukki: *screams*

Freckles: oh no we broke Tsukki 

princess: um.... good luck guys....? ♡

Freckles: see this is why you're princess 


	4. I wish I knew what this chapter was tbh

sun: do you ever just look up at the sky and wish to fly

princess: erm, no?

freckles: hahahahahahahahahaha shorties

\- few hours later -

freckles: wait why did it look like hinata was on tsukkis shoulders 

tsukki: he likes to be tall.

princess: can I try?

milk: you can get on my shoulders

princess: all due respect but I don't want you to set me.

tsukki: I feel like there's a story behind that

princess: we were given eggs as a "baby" and kageyama told hinata to give it to him, he tossed it then kageyama set it THEN hinata spiked it.

tsukki: lets give them a real baby.

princess: TSUKKI NO


	5. we lost hinata

princess: guys i can't find hinata

milk: i have an orange hold on

princess: ?? whats happening??

Freckles: hes talking to a man asking if he can help find out friend i-

Freckles: HE PULLS OUT THE ORANGE AND SAYS HE LOOKS LIKE THIS 

Freckles: TSUKKI CANT BREATHE HES LAUGHING SO HARD 

Tsukki: best day ever. 

milk: im confused as to why you're laughing 

sun: bish did you really do that

princess: hinata! where are you,?

sun: i was in the bathroom i-

Freckles: kageyama told the man never mind i can't breathe 🤣🤣

sun: bakageyama!!


	6. we lost the milk man

princess: I TURN AROUND FOR ONE MINUTE 

princess: where are you!

Freckles: brb hinata is trying to get people to help find kageyama 

princess: TELL ME WHERE

Tsukki: im laughing so hard

sun: I HELD UP A BLUEBERRY AND ASKED A LADY IF SHES SEEN MY FRIEND 

sun: YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAYS

Tsukki: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣😭😭😭😭😭😭🤭🤭🤭🤭

sun: "um kid you're holding him" 

sun: i said "nooooo he looks like this but taller" 

princess: omfg. why am i dating you all

Freckles: beats the hell outta me

milk: did you compare me to a BLUEBERRY 

sun: DID YOU COMPARE ME TO A TANGERINE 

Tsukki: you are a TANGERINE 

sun: THATS WHY YOU BUILT LIKE A GIRAFFE 

princess: i s2g bYe


	7. we lost the pole

sun: um guys whered you go

princess: *panic* they left me too 

sun: where are you?

princess: by the pole 

sun: that - okay 

Freckles: AH WE LOST TSUKKI AND KAGEYAMA IS AN IDIOT 

milk: i am simply asking if they've seen our boyfriend the pole

Freckles: pls think about what you're saying 

milk: whats wrong with it 

princess: ok stripper 

Freckles: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH 

Freckles: seriously TSUKKI wtf

Tsukki: i unfortunately ran into bokuto and kuroo. they tried to kidnap me

Tsukki: did you really compare me to a pole?

sun: better than a giraffe 

Tsukki: stfu tangerine. 

milk: 👀

princess: be nice?¿ ♡

Freckles: boy she really gives that bottom energy huh

princess: EHHHHH??

sun: she do deadass 

milk: i- 

Tsukki: im surprised hinata knows what that is. 

sun: a bottom?

Tsukki: what else would I be talking about 

princess: ah idk 

sun: author chan help me! 

author-chan: ah hinata still is unsure of what a bottom is, however in a later group chat he will learn. Tsukki keep his innocence thx

Tsukki: of course author-chan. 


	8. we lost the strawberry boy

Tsukki: yamaguchi this isnt funny whered you go 

princess: oh no we lost someone else! we shouldn't leave the house 

sun: hold on i got this

milk: boke hinata boke 

princess: i- I am concerned by the energy we have created in the studio today 

milk: hinata is asking where yamaguchi is BY HOLDING UP A STRAWBERRY "he looks like this, freckles, tall, green hair i think" 

princess: i- 

Tsukki: yamaguchi is fucking adorable so is yachi 

princess: Tsukki ♡♡🥺🥺

Tsukki: its true

freckles: ah thank you Tsukki 🥺

Tsukki: where the fuck were you

Freckles: I ran into scary people 🥺

Tsukki: who? ill kill them

Freckles: ah no!! its okay ♡♡♡

Freckles: wait-

sun: what 

milk: glad youre safe

Freckles: I was compared to a STRAWBERRY?

Tsukki: youre a cute strawberry so hush

Freckles: gomen Tsukki ♡


	9. cinnamon roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yachi is the purest cinnamon roll

Freckles: guys have you seen yachi?

sun: i mean I know she's small but how'd we lose her?

milk: why did we lose our girlfriend 

Tsukki: I SWEAR TO GOD ANYONE THAT HURTS YACHI 

sun: interesting to see protective Tsukki 

Tsukki: ill ask if they've seen her 

milk: oh yeah that'll be funny 

Freckles: whyd you buy a cinnamon roll?

sun: he bought a cinnamon roll?

Freckles: yes

Tsukki: because yachi is a cinnamon roll and we need to find her asap

milk: asap rocky

sun: now isn't the time bakageyama 

princess: AH HELP

princess: SO MANY TALL PEOPLE 

Tsukki: WHERE ARE YOU

princess: by the bakery by a lot of tall people 🥺🥺🥺😭😭😭

Tsukki: im on my way 

princess: thank you Tsukki ♡

sun: target acquired?

Tsukki: I've got the target 

Freckles: ok but you guys look adorable 

*Tsukki carrying yachi on his back*

sun: awh I wanna ride! 

Tsukki: you already got lost once.

milk: that is true 

Tsukki: i know im right 🤓

Freckles: im glad we found her 💕 💓 💗 

princess: thanks guys 🥺❣


	10. Idk what to title this other than my insomnia taking over rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki calling yachi princess 
> 
> Tsukki having a soft spot for yachi 
> 
> 😭🥵

sun: do you ever wonder how many grapes you can fit in your mouth 

Tsukki: no i only think about dinosaurs 

milk: i think about volleyball and milk,,,, sometimes you all

princess: ITS 4 AM

sun: insomnia??

princess: ah, I just had a bad dream 

Tsukki: want to talk about it?

princess: can i?

Tsukki: of course 

sun: of course

sun: also Tsukki you're so nice always being the first to respond :)))

Tsukki: im nice? fuck you 

sun: i mean you can fuck me i-

princess: ............

milk: ........... so it be like that huh

freckles: ..............

Tsukki: so yachi your dream?

princess: ah yes! it was a bad dream because you all didn't love me and casted me out because im too anxious 🥺

Tsukki: princess that'll never happen. you're the glue that holds us together. I'll be over in 15 for cuddles

sun: Tsukki having a soft side?

Tsukki: im emotional for yachi and yams bye

freckles: Tsukki 🥺❣

milk: can we come too?

princess: my beds not big enough for everyone :( but someone else could fit!

freckles: dibs

milk: fuck I was just about to say that 

Tsukki: Whoevers coming lets go

sun: we can sleep on the floor??

princess: thats not fair!! 

princess: maybe I have a futon? hold on

princess: ah I do have a futon! so you all can come 🥰

sun: let's go bakageyama 

milk: bro im already outside your house

sun: oh man you are. wild. yachi we'll be there soon!

princess: okay Tsukki and yamaguchi just got here! 

princess: thanks guys 🥺♡♡

Tsukki: anything for you princess 


	11. bad boy

milk: im a bad boy

sun: doing good things 

princess: got a lemonade and chicken wings

sun: MEATY MEATY MEATY

freckles: with a bad bitch and she quite thick

Tsukki: what the hell are you doing 

milk: so I might just cop myself a chain tonight 

Tsukki: a chain will look stupid on you

princess: slim shawty with a tank top

sun: ima let her munch it on my cake pop

Tsukki: why? why are you all like this

princess: ?¿

Tsukki: i worry more and more everyday but wowie it just gets worse

Freckles: gomen Tsukki?

Tsukki: everything's fine 🙂 


	12. hinata x caffeine??

princess: guys im at hinatas right

Freckles: and you didnt invite us?

princess: well i was helping him teach how to do his sister's hair 

princess: and i brought over coffee..

Tsukki: we know how this ends.

princess: he asked to try some

princess: i didnt think anything of it...

milk: has he started shaking yet?

princess: he is now..

sun: HEY HEY HEY COFFEE IS GREAT I FEEL GREAT 

Freckles: rip yachi

Tsukki: we have to go and calm him down yes?

milk: or at least kidnap yachi 

princess: EH??

-20 minutes later-

princess: hes sound asleep now

Tsukki: amazing 

milk: he had a caffeine crash that fast?

princess: you shouldve seen him. he wouldn't stop shaking 

Freckles: never let him have caffeine again 

Tsukki: i second that

princess: agreed!

milk: also agree with that 👌 

milk: Tsukki that means you don't give him any

Tsukki: i know 😌 I won't 

milk: bet


	13. drunk hinata and yachi

sun: eodjjwkfjejcjdkkckf he

milk: hinata??

princess: six ehxjdjfx hEy

Freckles: yachi??

Tsukki: they're drunk 

sun: 🤧 I feel goos 

milk: boke why did you drink 

sun: is fu

Freckles: im concerned. where are you

princess: hina

Freckles: hinatas?

princess: yeeeeee

sun: hEy HEY HEY NO COMING

milk: why?

princess: becAuz

Tsukki: alright I'm coming over

princess: AH TSUKKI I WAN CUDD

Tsukki: cuddling?

princess: yeeeeeeeeeeee

Tsukki: alright. I'll hold your hair back too

milk: im coming too

sun: bakageyama ah yE we no haz mik

milk: you dont have milk?

sun: NOOOOO HOOOOW CANZ WE NOT???

princess: we mus buy it!

Tsukki: i think the fuck not

Freckles: stay home 


	14. drunk pt 2

sun: yams ur missing 

milk: hinata is so wasted what 

Tsukki: i can't believe the two got alcohol 

princess: is fun

Freckles: what am I missing??

Tsukki: not much. I'm proud they haven't thrown up yet

milk: me too tbh

milk: oh god they started shots

Freckles: TAKE THE ALCOHOL AWAY WHAT 

sun: NOOOOOOOOOOO

princess: No wtf noooooooooooooo

princess: dont be rood🥺

milk: we're rude?

sun: yeeeeeee

Freckles: oh god

Tsukki: yachi is cuddling into my chest agh

Tsukki: yams I wish you were here 

princess: gnnnnnnnnn ilyyyyyy guesses

sun: inspirational 🙌 

milk: ???

milk: they need help 

sun: we need drinkS

sun: HEY HEY HEY SHOTS

Freckles: no hinata 

sun: pooy 

milk: what?

sun: poopy?

milk: i s2g no more alcohol 

sun: uhh

Freckles: good

Tsukki: gn guys, ive got a sleepy yachi on my chest 

sun: a bootiful site tbh

milk: you literally misspelled everything 

Freckles: take his phone

milk: i am. gn 

Freckles: gn


	15. Drunk kags and tsukki

Tsukki: dejfhhefhwebdschbwhuhrujfhefhsdhbbv yams

milk: hina

Sun: are you guys ok?

tsukki: drun

princess: ????????

freckles: they are drunk, its a mess. I’m trying to be the good role model here but tsukki keeps asking me to drink

princess: oooh i wanna come over

tsukki: pls come snugg

tsukki: u 2 hina

sun: oh? Snuggles? I’m down

milk: come hinaaaaaa

sun: interesting 

princess: we’re on the way!


	16. um chaos ?¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ??

princess: do you guys have a bag I can borrow??

milk: the only bags I have are the ones under my eyes and they're designed to carry the burden of my existence 

princess: you could just say no 🙊 

Tsukki: yes I have a bag you can borrow 

princess: thanks Tsukki!!♡

Freckles: is kags ok

Tsukki: hes milk man what do you think

sun: hes milk DADDY

Tsukki: no, just no..

princess: daddy?

Tsukki: DONT SAY THAT WORD

milk: daddy 😋 

Freckles: oh my

sun: dAdDY

Tsukki: s t o p

milk: what you like sir or master better? asking for a friend 

sun: BAKAGEYAMA 

princess: what is happening 

Freckles: author-chan this got out of hand 

author-chan: gomen gomen I know my hands are typing faster than my brain i-

Tsukki: so what if I like master or sir more than DADDY

milk: to each is there own

Tsukki: im not calling you daddy

milk: only the bottoms do

Tsukki: ..... yamaguchi is a switch..

Freckles: I have called him that-

Tsukki: YOU WHAT

sun: why are you surprised 

Tsukki: tbh im not sure 


	17. i.f.l.y

princess: i guess what I'm sayin'

Freckles: I guess what I'm sayin'

  
sun: I guess what I'm sayin' is

  
milk: I fuckin' love you

  
Tsukki: i guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'

princess: I guess what I'm sayin' is, I

Tsukki: I fuckin' love you (ah, yeah)

sun: Love you through the better days

Freckles: Love you through the rainy ones

princess: Champion, you're number one, yeah, that's true

milk: That's my baby, yeah

Freckles: My baby, uh, uh

Tsukki: my baby, yeah

sun: That's my baby, yeah

milk: My baby, uh, uh

princess: My baby

Freckles: can't believe Tsukki did that 🥰🥰🥰

sun: love you all 🥰🥰🥰

Tsukki: smh. love you all too.

milk: oho?

princess: 🥰🥰


	18. ngl kinda getting bored with this texting fic oops

princess: eeuuWAAAYYY

sun: nani?

milk: shes saying hi

freckles: how do you understand that?

tsukki: really? hinata

freckles: ah makes sense...

sun: jealous ??

tsukki: of what??? 

milk: he is its fine

sun: <33333

princess: anyways,,,, i want snuggles

tsukki: otw

freckles: otw

sun: otw

milk: i suppose ill be on the way too

princess: you dont have too but, id love to see you <3

milk: oTW


	19. oops

princess: sometimes i worry about you all

sun: i think wed be cool as vampires

sun: why worry about us

tsukki: that exact message right there

sun: youre just a poopy head

milk: again, hes jealous

tsukki: whats there to be jealous of? sun and milk m an

princess: why cant we have a nice convo

freckles: same

tsukki: shut up

freckles: gomen tsukki,,,,,

milk: what a break from the ads?

sun: if you tap now youll get 30 minutes of ad free music

tsukki: i hate you all

tsukki: except yachi and yams. 


	20. we be finishing a lot of fics today

freckles: i love you guys so much 

tsukki: we love you too

sun: why do you always respond so fast

princess: I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!!!!

milk: we do love you

milk: despite all the arguing

milk: its there

freckles: <3 i know

princess: im glad you know

sun: are we gonna ignore kags being sweet

tsukki: yes

freckles: you have no room to talk you literally were cuddling last night.

tsukki: STFU

milk: ....................................................................................

sun: imagine being a tattle tale

sun: its usually me

princess: im proud its not you <3

tsukki: for once.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy chaos lolol
> 
> disclaimer: please respect everyone's ships, this was an idea from one of my readers. I will be making a texting bokuakakuroken and pretty setter squad as well.


End file.
